Intrigue
by asweetdeception
Summary: An AU fanfic about NBC's Revolution, focusing on Charloe. Based on this prompt: "Charlie goes off to college and she enrolls for some class on U.S. Military History [...] but she's also curious about the infamous Professor Monroe. All she knows of the man comes from her mother's nostalgic stories of the past and her Uncle Miles' rare but memorable alcohol-fueled rants."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic in many years. It is an AU fanfic based on NBC's Revolution, focusing on the Charloe (Charlie and Bass/Monroe). Hope you guys enjoy!

And this is the prompt that inspired the fanfic: post/72301690741/i-really-need-a-teacher-student-au-where-charlie

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Thud!_

A picture frame bounced off the bed and landed facedown on the floor. Charlie had been pulled out of her deep thoughts at the sound of the door opening abruptly, and had accidentally knocked over the picture frame she had just pulled out of her suitcase and placed on her bed.

She looked up to glance at the intruder who had interrupted her. Her eyes landed on a short, thin-framed girl with rectangle glasses who was struggling to carry two boxes, that were threatening to bring her down with them, inside the room. This explained why she had opened the door so loudly; the poor girl could barely keep herself balanced, let alone the weight of the boxes that seemed larger than her.

"I'm guessing you're Charlotte Matheson?" the girl asked as she stood in the doorway, leaning on the door for support to keep her boxes from falling.

"And I'm guessing you need help with before those boxes drag you down with them.," Charlie answered with her eyebrows slightly raised in a joking manner as she cracked half a smile, and walked over to the door to help the poor girl out. "Oh, and I prefer Charlie."

Charlie took the two boxes form the girl and set them down on the right side of the room. When she turned around, with her hands on the back of her hips, the girl had composed herself somewhat and did not seem in any danger to fall over.

"You're a lifesaver, literally! I'm Angela, your roommate. And I prefer Gella," Gella said as she smiled and stuck her hand out towards Charlie.

"It's nice to meet you, Gella," Charlie smiled back as she shook Gella's hand. "I hope you don't mind, I took the left side."

"Oh, no, it's totally fine. I probably would have been indecisive about picking a side anyway," Gella laughed. "I'm gonna head back down to help my dad with the rest of my luggage. See you in a bit!"

As Gella walked out of the room, Charlie smiled and walked back over to her bed. She picked up the picture that had fallen off her bed earlier and turned it over. It was a picture of Charlie with her mom and Uncle Miles. The picture was old, from back before her dad had died and things in the Matheson house had taken a little bit of a jaded turn. She adoringly looked at the picture as she traced the faces of her mom and Uncle Miles, two of her most favorite people in the world, and reminisced about the much happier times.

* * *

"You ready for tomorrow?" Gella asked, as she sat down on her bed.

"Not really, but I guess nobody is ever really ready for the first day of school, whether it's high school or college," Charlie said matter-of-factly as she changed into her pajamas.

"I guess you're right," Gella sighed. "What classes do you have tomorrow?"

"I have English in the morning, then a break, and then I have US War History at noon," Charlie replied.

"Ew…war history? Sounds boring," Gella said making a face.

"I don't know, sounded kind of intriguing to me," Charlie muttered absentmindedly as she thought about the real reason she had found the class so interesting. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow." She walked over to her bed and climbed in.

"Night!" Gella said softly.

"Night," Charlie smiled.

* * *

"Excuse me," Charlie whispered as she made her way out of the library, and towards her next class. She wondered if the college hallways were always this crowded, or if the chaos was just caused by large number of confused and lost freshmen.

She had spent the time between her two classes looking for the assigned reading books for her English class in the library. Now, as the clock neared noon, Charlie made her way over to the History wing of the building for her next class.

She didn't know whether she was excited or nervous for her next class. No, the uneasy feeling of anxiety in her stomach was not caused by the intrigue of a US War History class. It was caused by the anticipation of what else she might find in the classroom. In reality, Charlie did not know what to expect, or even why she had signed up for the class. She didn't really understand what she was hoping to encounter by putting herself in this situation. Was she even expecting for there to be a situation? She did not know. She did not have answers to any of these questions. So, Charlie just put one foot in front of the other as she made her way to room number 314.

She made her way into the classroom, and sat down at the nearest empty seat she found. Her limbs were feeling tingly out of anticipation. Anticipation for what, she didn't know. She pulled out her notebook, and started doodling on the front cover to help her anxiety die down.

The class started quieting down as a sound of shuffling footsteps was heard coming from the front of the classroom. Charlie looked up and froze. She hadn't expected him to look so young, or so _beautiful_. She mentally smacked herself. _He's your uncle's age!_

Not that Uncle Miles was some ancient looking fellow or anything, but somehow, in all of their stories, both Uncle Miles and her mom had forgotten to mention how attractive he was. What was Charlie expecting to see? A short, chubby, old guy with a beer-belly? She didn't know. She hadn't ever really tried to picture what he would look like. She was just intrigued by the stories and the mystery of this unknown man that she had never met. Or at least she never remembered meeting.

He had now made his way over to the desk, and had pulled out a sheet of paper from his bag. He did not look particularly enthusiastic about the coming to class this morning. Charlie wondered why that was. As she observed all his actions closely, trying to put them in perspective of all the stories she had heard, he started calling names off the roster sheet. He monotonously made his way down the roster sheet without once looking up at the students, sounding a little bored, until he reached a particular name. He paused for a second as his eyes lit up with curiosity, and his earlier expression of boredom suddenly left his face.

"Charlotte Matheson?" he called out as he finally looked up at the class, scanning the room for the owner of the name.

Charlie gulped as a strong tingling sensation took over her entire body. The uneasy feeling in her stomach returned, tenfold stronger. She finally mustered up the courage to slightly raise her hand.

"Here," She mumbled.

Professor Monroe's eyes scanned the room for the source of the voice, and finally rested on Charlie.

His crystal blue eyes gazed into her sparkling blue eyes, and she knew that this was going to be no ordinary class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Geez. Are you always carrying things twice your size?" Charlie said while raising her eyebrows with an amused smile on her face as she watched her roommate painfully make her way into the door while carrying a very large guitar case.

"You could laugh, or you could help," Gella shrugged. Charlie snickered as she got up from her bed and walked over to the door to help the poor girl out. Together, they both carried the case into the room, and set it down next to Gella's bed.

"Whew!" Gella let a heavy breath out as she collapsed on her bed. "How did the Dick-Measuring Chronicles go?"

"What?" Charlie retorted quizzically with a very confused and slightly apprehensive look on her face.

"US War History, Charlie. Your US War History class," Gella rolled her eyes. "How was it? You're back early. Did you skip?"

"You're crazy," Charlie answered laughing. "He ended the class early since it was just the first class. "

Charlie's mind raced back to earlier. He had recognized her name. Professor Monroe knew who Charlie was. There could be no other explanation for the icy cold look he had given her. Charlie felt chills as she remembered his stare.

Maybe the name 'Matheson' had brought back old memories for him, because Professor Monroe's entire demeanor had changed after he had called out her name. He had stumbled through the rest of the class, and had seemed unsettled. He even let the class out only 20 minutes into the lecture after briefly explaining the syllabus. Initially, she had hoped to have a word with him after class, and maybe mention Uncle Miles; but after his cold stare and tense demeanor, she had decided it might not be the best course of action to approach him. Not that she would have been able to even if she tried. Professor Monroe had practically fled the classroom after he announced the lecture over.

"Wooooohooooo!" Gella waved her hands in Charlie's face. "Earth to Charlie!"

"Sorry," Charlie quickly snapped out of her endless reflections on the earlier events. "I zoned out."

" I saw that. Who you zoning out over? Any eye-candy in the class?" Gella asked, wiggling her eyebrows in curiosity as she sat up in her bed.

"I don't know, I didn't really look at the other students," Charlie replied absentmindedly.

"Too busy looking at the teacher?" Gella winked. "Was he hot? I have NEVER had any hot teachers. Maybe I'll join this class. Is it even a he? What's his name?"

Charlie raised her eyebrows, amused by Gella's mindless rambling. "Monroe. It's Professor Monroe. And, yes, it's a he." _And he IS eye-candy material_, Charlie added in her mind.

"Ooh, _Monroe_. Such a mysterious, old timey name. Was he in the military too? You know, since he teaches Dick-Measuring Chronicles," Gella winked at Charlie.

Charlie laughed.

"Captain Monroe," Gella thought out loud. "Nah, that sounds too piratey. _General_ Monroe." Gella's eyes lit up as she sighed.

"You haven't even looked at the guy, and you're practically _drooling_. I didn't even hint that he was good-looking. What if he was some old, grand-pa looking dude with a beer-belly?" Charlie challenged Gella with a highly amused look on her face.

"Ew. Is he?" Gella made a face.

"Well, he doesn't have a beer belly," Charlie smirked as she got up. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat from the café. You coming?"

* * *

Charlie raced through the hallways as she looked at a passing clock. Five past noon. _Crap._ She had spilled a Coke on her shirt at the student lounge downstairs where she had been waiting for her US War History class. She had to run all the way back to her dorm to change out of her dirty shirt, and then had to run all the way back to the History wing.

And now, she was going to be late. Late to Professor _Monroe_'s class. If only she had had the good sense to grab a jacket in the morning, she could have just worn that over her dirty shirt.

Charlie slowed down her pace as she neared the classroom door, and then came to a complete stop at the door. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. Professor Monroe was explaining something to the class; he stopped mid-sentence and turned to look at her. The entire class stared at Charlie as she walked in.

"I'm not aware what high school was like for you, Miss Matheson; but this is college. Students don't just rudely stroll into class whenever they please. The class time is set at noon; which means students must be seated and ready to begin at exactly noon. Your peers have managed to accomplish this, and I suggest you do the same. I don't take kindly to being interrupted in the middle of a lecture," Professor Monroe

fumed, honoring her with the same icy cold stare he had given her last class.

Charlie glared back. Five minutes. _Five minutes._ Really? An entire speech for being _five minutes_ late? "I'm _sorry_. I spilled something on my shirt, so I had to clean up before I could make it here," Charlie retorted, returning his icy stare.

"Excuses will get you no where in life, Miss Matheson. I suggest you have a seat and stop wasting mine and the class's time with the woes of your life," Professor Monroe ordered in an authoritative voice as he turned to the whiteboard.

Charlie fumed in disbelief at his attitude and angrily made her way to an empty seat in the fourth row. Her insides felt like they were literally boiling in anger. She had the strongest urge to throw something at him. _What is his problem? I have never even met him! Is it a crime to be related to someone? _Charlie fumed in her thoughts. When she had signed up for his class, this was not what she had expected. She had not expected to be insulted in front of the entire class. She had thought that he might react to her presence in his class, but she had never imagined he would act this way. ProfessorMonroe had started teaching about the beginnings of the Revolutionary War. _Or General Monroe,_ Charlie thought to herself. Gella's silly nickname definitely suited him right now. He acted more like an irate dictator than a college history professor. _Dick-Measuring Chronicles Professor_, Charlie thought, remembering Gella's earlier remark and cracked a smile as she opened her notebook and started taking notes.


End file.
